


You're The Colour of my Blood

by littlemonster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/littlemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has period pains and Carmilla has the perfect remedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Colour of my Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blood-kink fic, so bit of warning in case that grosses you out :)

Carmilla whistles loudly to herself as she strolls back to her dorm from her morning Philosophy lecture. She hasn’t felt herself have such a spring in her step since she has recently, and she’s pretty sure that’s down to a certain Laura Hollis. As annoying, childish and naive she finds the younger girl, she still makes her the happiest she’s ever been. Carmilla has seen some upmost cruelty in her lifetime, which is a hell of a lifetime, but Laura is a welcome breath of fresh air into her existence. She’s selfless, kind, hard-working and of course utterly adorable. Carmilla was never the sensitive, feelings kind of girl so when she found herself falling for this dorky teenager she initially wished she wasn’t. But she’s been alive long enough now to know that you must seek whatever makes you happy, and Laura certainly makes her happy.

Carmilla swings open the door to her dorm and is surprised to see Laura’s computer chair empty. Instead she glances at her bed and there she is lying under the covers facing the wall. Carmilla’s eyes widen in confusion, this is completely unlike her girlfriend.

“You alright, cupcake? One of your favourite fictional characters die again?”

Laura shifts slightly under the duvet and mumbles in response, “I’m fine...”

Carmilla sighs and throws her backpack on her own bed before taking off her boots and joining Laura in her bed. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s slim waist but Laura shudders at the contact.

“Ah, you’re so cold!”

Carmilla throws her head back against the pillow with an exasperated sigh, “Alright I’m gonna regret this but, what’s wrong?”

Laura slowly turns around to face her.

“Sorry, I’m just feeling a bit sick,” she says gently. Her arms are wrapped around her own waist, signalling the area of discomfort.

Carmilla’s face scrunches up in confusion, “how sick?” Her mouth opens in shock, “Shit, did that Chinese give you food poisoning?”

Laura shakes her head, “No.”

“Then what? You know I don’t like guessing games, Laura.”

The other girl sighs and says shyly, “I’m on my period.”

Carmilla tries not to laugh. She finds it adorable how shy her girlfriend can be but there’s no need to be shy about this. They share everything and besides, it’s natural.

Carmilla wraps her arms around the shorter girl again and this time Laura didn’t resist and instead leaned into her touch. 

“Baby, there’s nothing to be ashamed of about your period, it’s natural,” Carmilla whispered softly.

Laura still couldn’t meet the eyes of her girlfriend, “Yeah, I know, it’s just... it’s personal, y’know?”

Carmilla shakes her head and decides to drop it, instead opting to ease her girlfriend’s pain. She places a soft kiss on Laura’s forehead before hopping out of the bed.  
“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

********************************

About 15 minutes pass before Carmilla returns and throws a heavy shopping bag onto Laura’s bed.

“What’s this?” she groggily asks, reaching over to inspect its contents.

“That...” Carmilla says while pointing to the bag and removing her jacket, “is what’s gonna get you through your period”. She whispers the last word mockingly but Laura doesn’t notice as her eyes light up at the bag filled with her favourite sugary sweets and DVD’s.

“Carmilla..” she whines, “You didn’t have to get these,” but yet she cannot suppress the smile growing across her features.

“Really? Because it was either that or listen to you complain,” Carmilla rolls her eyes as she joins Laura inside the bed.

The younger girl huffs and narrows her eyes, “I don’t complain!”

Carmilla rolls her eyes again and kisses Laura’s nose, she can’t resist how adorable she is, even if she does complain, a lot, “Sure, creampuff. Now pick a DVD so we can relax.”

Laura jumps off the bed to grab her laptop with a lot more energy than Carmilla has seen all day.

***********************************************************

Laura rests her head on the vampire’s shoulder while the laptop is perched on Carmilla’s lap. They’ve already gone through two DVD’s and Laura has already consumed most of the ice-cream and chocolate that Carmilla’s worried she’s made herself even more sick.

Carmilla rubs the other girl’s lower back in an attempt to lessen the pain.

“You feeling any better?” she whispers into her ear.

Laura shakes her head.

Carmilla bites her lip before pausing the movie. Laura looks up at her questionably.

“You know, I did hear a really good trick to stop period pains...”, Carmilla muses.

“What is it?” her big brown eyes glare back at Carmilla.

“Eating out,” Carmilla answers. She’s not just saying that because she has a thirst for blood, well yeah, it is a cool bonus and something Carmilla always wanted to do, but she really did hear somewhere it’s good for cramps too.

Laura knots her brow in frustration, “It’s not funny, Carm. I know you like blood and everything, I get it. Let’s laugh at Laura and her... period pains.” Her face blushes at the mere mention. 

Carmilla shakes her head, “I’d never laugh at you, I’m serious, it’s true.. Look...” 

She quickly googles an online article which clarifies her theory and watches as Laura’s face blushes again, for a different reason.

“Oh...” she just responds.

Carmilla just smirks and raises an eyebrow.

Laura swallows before speaking again, “I mean, you don’t have to... they’ll go away eventually if I just take it easy... and besides it’s really messy... down there... you won’t like it...” she rambles.

“Babe, there’s only two things I eat; blood and pussy,” Carmilla remarks which makes Laura blush again before drawing her eyes away from the vampire. She seems to contemplate it for a few seconds, biting her lip in thought before she suddenly locks her lips with Carmilla’s and places the laptop on the floor.

Carmilla smiles smugly into the kiss, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Laura just nods in response before straddling her and kissing her passionately. Carmilla enters her tongue into Laura’s mouth which emanates a moan from the younger girl. Carmilla’s hands run from Laura’s thick thighs, up her stomach to cup her breasts which Carmilla notes seem to have expanded during this time of the month, before getting lost in her long, brown locks.

Laura moves her lips to Carmilla’s neck where she bites and sucks on the soft flesh there. Carmilla cranes her neck for Laura to gain better access; she nips and sucks softly on her pulse point which causes Carmilla to hiss and groan aloud.

“I’m meant to be the one making you feel good, remember?” Carmilla chuckles.

Laura pauses her movement before kissing the vampire’s lips softly, “Sorry, you’re just so sexy,” she says. Carmilla feels the desire within her rise before she removes all of Laura’s clothes as quickly as possible. Laura attempts to lie down on the bed before Carmilla stops her.

She shakes her head “Nuh uh,” she says before lying down herself, “You’re sitting on my face, sweetheart, less messy that way,” she winks. Laura blushes brightly again before obeying her girlfriend.

Laura suddenly remembered the tampon inside her when the little string dangles over Carmilla’s face.

“Um, you can leave it in if you like... might be easier... or...”

Carmilla places her hands on Laura’s thighs, interrupting her, “Where would the fun be in that, cupcake?”

Laura smiles shyly down at her girlfriend as she watches her remove the tampon and discard it in the trash. Carmilla first places feather-light kisses on Laura’s smooth thighs as she watches her eyes flutter closed at the sensation. She brings her fingers to slowly spread her warm, wet folds which causes Laura to moan out. She has her hands placed firmly on the headboard and is looking down at her girlfriend expectantly. Carmilla kisses Laura’s clit gently before inserting her fingers inside her. Laura moans loudly again and Carmilla can feel herself getting unbearably wet at the sight.

Carmilla wants to hear those sounds again so she replaces her fingers with her mouth and begins ravishing the girl above her.

“Oh my God,” Laura gasps at the sensation. It’s different to when she’s not on her period, she’s a lot wetter, mostly blood but Carmilla says she likes that. She’s also a lot more sensitive, well, everywhere and she’s constantly horny. She soon finds herself riding her girlfriend’s face as Carmilla reaches up to massage her sensitive breasts. Even Carmilla is moaning now and Laura can’t tell whose sound is whose but all she knows is that this feels amazing and her cramps are already easing. 

Carmilla grabs Laura’s ass tightly, bringing her even closer to her own face. Laura can feel herself getting close, she wants to make eye contact with the girl she loves but her body refuses and her eyes can’t stay open. She finds herself desperate for a release, she rides Carmilla’s face with ease as she’s so wet and Carmilla is hitting all the right spots.

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come...” she manages to let out as she grips the headboard for support. Carmilla moans again in encouragement, gripping so tightly on Laura’s ass she’s sure she’ll leave handprints.

Laura suddenly stalls her grinding and moans loudly in relief as she comes all over Carmilla’s face. Her eyes are still clamped shut as she grinds slower now, Carmilla lightly kissing her sensitive area and her hands roam all over her body which shudders.

When her breathing subsides, Laura opens her eyes to find Carmilla’s face stained red. She climbs off her to go grab a tissue. Carmilla smiles warmly at the gesture. She plants herself down beside the vampire and winds their bodies together. 

“Feeling better?” Carmilla asks smugly, the answer pretty evident.

Laura kisses her cheek, then her ear, then her neck, “Mmmhmm... But that was so good...” she whispers into her ear, “I’m gonna have to repay you.”

Carmilla bites her lip before they both urgently discard her clothing.


End file.
